Kiss the Bottle
by Akai Ito
Summary: Sanji. Cigarettes. Beer. Breakups. Our favorite skirt chasing cook gets drunk and thinks about the greatest two weeks of his life. The last two weeks when Nami was his girl...


N/A: Another SanjiXNami drama. (My first one was a tedious fic titled Truthfully Speaking) There's something about how they should _not _be together that makes me write these pathetic fics about how much Sanji loves Nami but Nami doesn't love him back. Seriously I think that Sanji should stop chasing that red-haired vixen and find someone else. But strangely enough I also don't agree with the ZoroXNami pairing. Anyway this fic was inspired by a song titled "Bakit Ba?" (meaning "Why is it?"). But the song is sung by a Filipino band and I'm pretty sure not many people will understand it. So I have decided against posting…and even if I did post it I would have to translate it and that would just be an awful mess.

**Kiss the Bottle**

Two weeks. It had no doubt been the greatest two weeks of his entire life. It had been two full weeks of mere ecstasy and pure pleasure. He had been a secret relationship with the frisky navigator. For two weeks he held the beautiful navigator's hand in his. For two weeks he had kissed the tangerine haired woman and she had kissed him back. For two weeks he had loved her and for two weeks he had believed that she had even loved him back. But he should have known it was too good to last. That in the end there was no such things as happy endings, that in the end his Nami-san would never be _his_ Nami-san.

Now here he was two weeks later alone in his dark kitchen wasting away. Wisps of smoke decorated the badly lit room and clouded his feeble mind. The scent of cigarettes and beer played in the air and taunted his pathetic existence. His only companion being the bottles of alcohol that he knew so well. Actually in its own twisted way it was better this way. Somehow drinking and wasting himself was the only way he could deal. It was the only way he could deal and numb the pain that resided deep in his broken heart. The empty bottles of beer that surrounded him were the only ones that understood his sorrow and woe, an immense feeling of pain that no other person could understand.

It really was simple, he loved her. There no real question there. He would do anything for her. That was almost a known fact. For the two weeks that Nami had been his he had done everything she had asked. He even remembered that there was even a particular incident he that involved Robin-chan. All the blond haired cook had done was glance at the dark haired woman for a second. Suddenly Nami had slapped him in the face. She had said that if he wanted them to be together he had to give up all other woman and stay loyal to her. To the skirt chasing cook giving up woman was almost like giving up cigarettes, hard and almost impossible. But he had done it anyway. He had done it for her. And in the end he ended up loving Nami more for her jealousy.

The drunk blond reminisced about the lovely navigator as millions of questions haunted his lonely soul. Why did his Nami-san always have to hurt him? He had proven to Nami time and time again his love for her was nothing but pure and true. He just couldn't understand why even when he had given her everything and treated her like a queen that she had left him. Why had she left him alone in the cold dark? Had she gotten bored with him so easily? When they were together he had followed all her wishes and done everything he could do but in the end it had all been worthless. But what pierced Sanji's heart the most was that Nami had not only left him but she had replaced him with someone else. What had Nami seen in that good for nothing swordsman that she hadn't seen in him? Was she sure that Zoro could make her happier that Sanji could?

But despite it all what he found the most frustrating and exasperating was that deep down he still loved Nami. There would always be a part of him that still cared and wished the best for her. He hoped in his heart that Zoro would love her and keep her safe, away from harm. He would hope that Zoro could make Nami happy in way he never could. Even if Nami and him weren't together Sanji would always be there to support and care for her. He would be someone that she could talk to and tell her all her problems to. Even through it all he would always be there for her.

He hated himself for his own incompetence and lack of precision. He detested and loathed himself because no matter what he did to forget her saintly face, he could not. Deep in his heart he would always love Nami. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't forget her. The next morning after the dizziness and vomiting from a hangover she would still be on his mind, taunting and teasing him. Her smile would forever be a pinprick in his heart and her laugh would echo eternally in his mind. She would always be the one that got away. Even if one day he found a way to move on she would still be a ghost that haunted his passionate soul. In himself he knew that he that a part of him would always wait. He would always wait for her, just in case one day she would come to realize that Sanji was the one for her. That maybe one day she would come at last.

But for now all Sanji could do was kiss the bottle and pretend it was Nami-san. All he could do was love her passionately in the dimly lit room. All he could do was nurse his own sorrows with cigarettes and alcohol. All he could do was get drunk and sometime after numerous beers forget Nami's angelic face. In the morning he would go back to his regular routine of showering Nami with compliments and attention. And while he catered to Nami's every demand he would secretly wish and wait. He would wish that in the end Nami will realize that he was the one for her. He would wait for the day that Nami would be his. Wait for the day when his Nami-san will be _his _Nami-san. He would wait even if that day never came.

The End (But Sanji wishes it isn't...)


End file.
